Love Can Be Complicated
by Kamilia
Summary: Tired of hearing and seeing her best friend getting his heart broken, Flora wanted nothing more than to confess her true feelings for him. Getting an invite from for a high school reunion Helia meets a girl he thinks could be the one. After a date, Flora comes home to see Helia with another girl and loses it. She then does something that will change their friendship forever.


Sitting in a coffee shop was a female with long brunette hair, dark skin and jade coloured eyes. She had on a pink jacket with a white blouse, black jeans and black flat shoes.

With the female was a male that had long blue hair, light skin and blue coloured eyes. He had on a blue and white shirt with black jeans and black shoes.

"I don't understand Flora. I thought we were good together." Helia said to the brunette beauty sitting across from him.

"Don't worry about it, Helia. Love is complex and it just wasn't meant to be." Flora said to him trying to comfort her best friend. The male gave out a soft sigh as he shifted his attention and looked through the window close to them.

Helia was suffering from another break up with a girl named Alice. With her designer bag, fake hair, cheap make up and pink pet poodle, Flora didn't think she was the right one for her best friend.

Alice hated the fact that not only Helia and Flora are best friends since preschool, they also share an apartment. Alice decided to end the relationship saying that he spends too much time at work than with her. Flora knew that Alice hated the idea of her man living with a female.

It is also sad to say that Flora has had a one side love for Helia from as far back as she can remember but kept it to herself since she knows Helia didn't return back her affection.

"As your best friend I think you are better off without her." Flora said to him.

"Why do you say that Flower?" Helia asked and Flora blushed. He gave her that name when they first met and calls her that almost every day.

"She didn't appreciate your passion for writing, pictures, nature and music. Alice is like all the other girls you dated and you don't need someone like that in your life." Flora tried to hide her blush.

Helia works at the Magix Newspaper as a journalist and photographer.

"Your right Flora. She never cared for anything I liked and all she wanted was for me to carrying her on expensive shopping trips." Helia agreed, preparing to get up."The worst part is that she never liked me being around you. I am glad we had this talk Flora. You are a real friend. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I am." Flora followed his same movements and said, "I think that it's safe to say that maybe you should go out with someone who will appreciate you as much as I do."

"Yes!" Helia muttered.

Flora smiled at this since no one could ever be appreciate him more than her.

They were walking on the streets now and embracing the arrival of spring.

"Flora, are you ready to go home?" Helia placed a hand on his belly. "You know what I could go for right now?"

"Gee, I don't know? Could it be my vegetarian special?" Flora said as she gave Helia a broad smile that always seems to comforted him.

"Please?" Helia asked with puppy dog eyes and the voice of a child.

That was what Flora liked about Helia. He was an easy-going guy and someone whom you can joke around with. She also liked the way he smiled and laughed. Not to mention that was he good looking but he was everything she pretty much wanted in a guy. It was too bad that she was the only one who had these feelings. It sucked loving someone and seeing that person go out with others. Then a breakup would come and you just want to say, 'I'm the one who truly loves you. I'm the one who you should love insisted of those girls.'

"Well… okay, but I get the last juice." She nudged him a bit off the sidewalk.

"Say what now? Here I am heartbroken and the only way to cure me is your food and you want a juice in exchange?" He said with a smile. They started to laugh.

* * *

As they reached the apartment and Flora said. "I'll get the mail."

Flora got the mail and saw that she and Helia received the same envelope reading:

 **"YOU ARE INVITED TO ALFEA HIGH SCHOOL REUNION!"**

Helia was setting up the ingredients for the food when Flora came in and said in a deep voice. "Helia, you are invited to the Alfea High School Reunion!"

They both laughed a bit before Flora handed him his envelope. It was nicely decorated with words that popped up on the paper and decorated with blue and pink, the school's colour.

"I can't believe it. It's been ten years now since I last step foot into that place. I can't escape the sad fact that I'm actually twenty six, single, and living with my best friend," Helia said with a sly smile directed at Flora.

"Very funny Helia! You're a real comedian," Flora sarcastically said as she made her way to the sofa. "Anyway, the party's going be at that new restaurant uptown."

"Okay, now let's start some dinner. I think I'm going to look for our high school yearbook so I can freshen up on the names." Flora said.

* * *

After dinner was over, Flora and Helia got themselves comfortable on the black sofa. They were sitting close to each other since they were sharing a blue blanket and the yearbook was between them. The television was on and it was on a romance-comedy.

"Look at us." Helia indication to the two of them. "We look like an old married couple here. Watching a chick flick and looking back on the old days."

"Okay, let's flip through the pages," Flora gave an uneasy smile because of the word couple. "Hey, remember Brandon? He was the class clown."

"Wasn't he the one who started that food fight in senior year? I remembered everyone had to stay back for detention in the gym." Helia chuckled at the memory.

"We had to clean up the canteen before going to detention." Flora remained him. "I think that he threw his pudding at the members of the swimming team and hit what's-his-name."

"It's Riven something. I came remember his last name right now." Helia tried to fill in the blank. "He thought that it was that girl-"

"Musa Melody, she was on the cheerleading team. He threw his meatloaf at her because they were sworn enemies or something." Flora remembered.

"I think the funniest part was when the cheerleaders got hit like about a dozen times. I think that girl Stella Solaria got hit the most." Helia softly chuckled at the thought.

"Well, she was the head cheerleader. A lot of girls were jealous of her and might have used the food fight as a way of letting out their anger on her." Flora thought of a reason why that had happened.

They stayed on the couch all night recalling countless high school memories that made them laugh several times.

* * *

Flora woke up to heavy breathing beside her. Opening her eyes she saw that she had fallen asleep on Helia's shoulder and his hand hugged her waist. His head was gently resting against hers.

' _That was a long night_ _'_ She thought, enjoying the moment spent being close to Helia.

She liked how they were and wished that they could stay this way forever. She wanted to stay by his side forever.

"After all these years how do you not see that I'm in love with you?" She whispered as soft as possible while looking at him. "Don't you know that having a one-sided love hurts a lot? I wish I could tell you what's in my heart, you might think that it's easy to say _'I love you'_ but it's not that simple for me. I guess I'm scared. I know that I might not be as pretty as all those other girls that you've dated but my love for you can make up for that. It does sound a bit clichéd but I love you so much that my heart can't contain it anymore."

' _There I told him. Now the next step is to make sure that he's awake and conscious when I say it.'_ Flora thought.

Flora was about to get up when she felt two strong hands holding her waist and carried her back to where she was sitting. The brunette looked over to see Helia leaning forward and nuzzle her neck. He was taking in her scent while holding her waist tighter.

"Flora!" Escaped from Helia's mouth. She felt his breath on her neck when he said it.

She quickly shot open her eyes while her heart was racing. It was beating so hard that it could have jumped out of her chest.

' _I hope he didn't hear what I said.'_ She thought nervously. _'Gosh, why did I have to say it out loud? I could have thought it in my head like right now! I'm such an idiot!_

"Flower?" Helia said again as he started to open his eyes and move from her neck.

"Yeah, I'm here. Did you have a good sleep?" Flora asked, hoping that he didn't hear her confession.

"I can honestly say that was the best sleep I've ever had." He answered and Flora smiled. She was glad to be a part of the reason.

"Are you just saying that so that I can make the tea today?" She asked with a suspicious smile.

"I meant it but the tea would be nice also." He said with a smile.

As Helia remove his arms so that Flora got up to heat up some water. She said as naturally and coolly as possible, "Did you hear anything a few minutes ago?"

"No, I didn't? Did you hear something?"Helia wondered.

Flora was thankful for that answer.

"So I wanted to ask if maybe you'd like to be... my date for the reunion? As friends." Flora asked while putting the kettle on the stove.

Helia looked into Flora's before answering. "Of course I will. Like you even had to ask."

* * *

It was Saturday and Flora had a larger client list since most people had no school or work today. She had on blue jeans with pink blouse and black high heel boots. The brunette had a pink bag on her back that had her white coat for work, purse and phone.

Flora is a Vet. This is her dream job but it doesn't pay much since she only recently got the job.

"Well, I'm off to work now." She told Helia while walking into the living room.

The male was on the sofa wearing a white shirt with blue shorts.

"Have fun." Helia replied while he was going over some pictures and notes.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

"Come on, Flora. We're going to be late," Helia said, knocking on her door.

The male had on a black and white suit with black shoes and tie.

"Hold on. I just need to zip up the back of the dress. I'll be done any time now." She replied.

"That's what you said twenty minutes ago." Helia remained her.

"Well, you try to zip up a dress from the back! It's really hard!" Flora sounded frustrated.

"Okay, okay. Let me do it for you. By the time you finish, the reunion is going be over." Helia wanted to leave soon.

"Fine." Flora said with defeat in her voice. "Come in."

Helia opened the door and Flora back was to him. He saw her reflection from the mirror facing the door. She looked angelic. The brunette let her hair down and had it curled. She wore a black dress that showed in detailed all the curves of her body. On her feet were black high heel shoes. Needless to say, she looked amazing.

 _'She looks so beautiful._ ' Helia thought. _'Should I take that change and tell her how I feel?'_

"Helia?" Flora called out.

"Coming." He said snapping out of his trance.

Helia walked up to Flora's back. She held her hair up so that it didn't get in the way. He zipped it up slowly. Once, he came to the part where her black bra was hooked, he felt a reaction inside of him that he tried to surpassed.

' _Snap out of it, Helia.'_ He said to himself, finish zipping up the dress. _'I can't do this. Flora is my best friend.'_

"Thank you very much" Flora said, turning around to meet his gaze.

"No problem." Helia said.

* * *

The reunion was incredible on the inside. There was a ton of old faces they hadn't seen in a while now.

The two met up with some old friends and classmates such as Stella Solaria, Bloom Domino, Sky Jones, Timmy James, Brandon Shields and Tecna Zenith.

Helia even met a girl by the name of Diaspro Peters and had found himself attracted to her so he asked her out for Saturday.

Flora didn't like it one bit but she couldn't force him to not like someone just because she was in love with him.

* * *

Saturday soon came around quickly and before Flora left for work she turn to Helia and said. "Remember to come pick me up later tonight. My car isn't working."

"Yeah I will come pick you up, right after my date with Diaspro. I will pick you up nine p.m sharp." Helia reassured her.

Flora left and headed to work.

* * *

Later that night Flora was sitting outside of the clinic she walked at wearing black jeans with a purple blouse. On her feet were black high heel boots with white laces.

The brunette looked at her watch to see nine thirty and became very worried. She tried calling Helia's cell phone but it went straight to voicemail.

Walking home was not a choice so the brunette took a taxi home. She was thinking how lucky she was to have enough change left over from earlier to pay the fare.

* * *

Once she entered the apartment and closed the door, Flora heard noise coming from Helia's room.

 _'He couldn't, he wouldn't.'_ Flora thought before going over to Helia's room and kick open the door. She saw Helia in nothing but his blue boxers and a gold chain she brought him for his birthday.

Diaspro was in nothing but a skimpy white t-shirt and underwear.

"Flora, what the heck are you thinking?" Helia yelled as he turned around to look at the green eye, brunette crying.

"I can't believe you forgot to come pick me up so you could sleep with this blonde witch." Flora yelled.

"Oh crap!" Helia hit his forehead, gently.

"So what? You still reached home, didn't you?" Diaspro butted in. "You didn't need Helia to come pick you up of get out of the room so we can continue."

"Helia?" Flora said still crying.

"Flora, you heard her. We will talk about this later."

Helia leaned down and was about to kiss Diaspro till Flora threw the bag that she held in her hand at him.

"What the-?" Helia yelled.

"I can't believe how stupid you are?" Flora cried even louder "I have loved you from God knows when. I have always been by your side whenever a girlfriend breaks up with you and always comforting you. Do you know how many times I spent wishing, hoping that one day you will see that I am the one that truly loves you and that you not only see me as your best friend but a lover. Now I see I was wrong. You don't give a damn about me."

"But I-." Helia said.

"Shut up!" Flora cut him off. "You don't give a damn about me or else you wouldn't have left me all alone on the street waiting for you like an idiot while you're here about to sleep with this cheap tramp. I am tired of this! I am tired of waiting and I am tired of you Helia! I'm leaving."

Flora then removed a gold oval shape locket with a heart on it and threw it at Helia.

Flora left the room and only took some money before leaving the apartment. As she was about to take a taxi she look towards the apartment in hopes of seeing Helia coming out and chase after her. Sadly that didn't happen so she signal for a taxi and gave the man directions to her parents house.

* * *

It's been five days since Flora walked out of the apartment and she was glad she left some clothes over at her parent's house from her last visit.

Now wearing a purple skirt with a white blouse, the brunette was lying on her childhood bed.

"Flora, I think you should go back and talk to him." Rose, Flora's mother said as she took a seat on Flora's bed to remove the strains from her daughter's face.

Rose had brunette hair and dark skin like her daughter. Her eyes were dark brown and wore a purple dress.

"Mom I can't" Flora let out a frustrated sigh.

"Flora, you can't stay away from Helia forever. If you don't talk to him you will never forgive yourself." Rose advised the younger female.

"Mom, how can I face him again? I mean I have loved Helia for what seems like forever and he never realized my feelings till I blurted it out to him." Flora sat up and turned to face the window.

"You will sooner or later have to face your problems, Flora." Her Mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know" Flora whispered loud enough for her Mom to hear.

"Also know this. You have to go back to that apartment today since you have no more clean clothes left." Rose informed Flora.

"Alright Mother." Flora really wasn't up for seeing Helia today.

"Hurry up and come back soon baby. I am going to cook your favourite meal." Her mother said before leaving the room.

 _'Mom you wouldn't understand'_ Flora thought _'I wanted Atem to be my first and I wanted to be his but since he spelt with that Diaspro it can never be. Now I just have to move on since it's now clear he has never or will ever love me. I can't believe I waited so long for him to notice my love for him and my feelings were never returned. The sad part in all of this is that I still have feelings for him despite him not calling me since I left.'_

* * *

Flora used the key and opened the apartment door before closing it. She had on the same outfit from earlier and purple flat shoes.

She was carrying her suitcases to collect her clothes and shoes. As she passed throughout the rooms she saw paper everywhere, dishes unwashed and clothes all over the floor. She took a look in Helia's room to see him sleeping peacefully.

Moving to the room she once slept in, Flora began packing up her stuff.

A few minutes later with everything secured in her suitcase, Flora opened the room door only to see Helia standing in her way.

He had on a blue shirt with black shorts.

"Get out of the way" Flora said angrily.

"I am sorry!" Helia said as he pulled her in for a hug.

Flora blushed because of the sudden contact. After a few seconds she tried to pull away.

Helia released Flora and said with his head held down low "I am sorry for everything that I put you through. I didn't realize how much I missed you; I needed you till you left. You were right and I was wrong. Please forgive me." Helia pleaded.

"I am supposed to feel good about this?" Flora hissed as she used one hand to punch Helia across the jaw. "You know the funny part about this even after I left I was still hoping that you would have called to say that you loved me."

"I do love you Flower." Helia rubbed his cheek.

"You have a funny way of showing it. You go out with girls then at the end of the date you would come home, wake me up and tell me all about it. I am sorry Helia but I have been disappointed too much already and I have waited too long on you." Flora let out a fake laugh. "Now I can move on with my life and hopefully find a guy that loves me just as much as I love him. Maybe then I can be happy."

"I do love you, Flora." Helia said, hating seeing Flora in pain.

"If you loved me then why no phone call, email or something like that? Even if you didn't love me I thought you cared for me as your best friend to check up on me." Flora began to cry.

"I love you and I do want you to be happy but not with _another guy_. I want you to be happy with _me_." That statement gave Helia another punch.

"It took you leaving here to realize that I needed you. I love you and I took you for granted because I never thought you would have left me. Flora, you are the only girl… no woman to make me feel this way and I acted like an idiot. I acted like an idiot for never admitting that what I felt for you was a love that went way beyond friendship. I was just working up the nerves to call you and beg for your forgiveness before it was too late."

"You're so incredibly selfish!" It looked like she preparing for another punch. "But, I guess, that was really sweet of you to say." She then embraced him and placed her cheek on his chest.

It was a wonderful feeling for Helia to be able to touch Flora again. God, it had been so long, too long. He wrapped his arms around her and absorbed her smell, the scent of Flora. He didn't care what happen next he just wanted to enjoy this moment.

To break the wonderful silence Flora asked. "What about Diaspro?"

"Let's not ruin the moment." Helia hugged her tighter.

Flora broke free of his embrace and asked. "What about Diaspro?"

"Funny story really." He gave an insincere laugh.

"How funny?"

"Well... uh... the night that you left, I told Diaspro I couldn't love her the way she deserved to be loved." Helia shyly confessed.

"You broke up with her that night? After you slept with her?" Flora gave Helia a deathly look. "You are such a jerk! What is your problem?"

"I was stupid that night, okay? I didn't sleep with her by the way" The response didn't satisfy her. "What do you want me to say? That I'm a guy and I have no clue about anything?"

"Yes!"

"I'm a guy and I have no clue about-"

"That's not an excuse!" Flora was about to go for another punch but Helia made it in time to hold her hand.

"Flora Linepha, I love you with all my heart." Helia confessed his true feelings.

"Finally I've been in front of you all this time and you finally realized it today. Well, what's it going be, Helia?" Flora questioned.

Without a word, Helia pulled Flora into a kiss. It was full of happiness, passion and, most of all, love.


End file.
